The Heat is On
by Blue-mage865
Summary: Imagine Sakura's luck, the day her PE class decides that they should fight each other for training, the teacher also happens to have to watch Sasuke's class at the same time! One shot Sasuke x Sakura


Chapter 1: PE Showdown

…

"I wonder what fun and exciting things we're doing in PE today." Said the blond-haired girl named Ino, to her friend and former rival Sakura.

They were getting dressed out for their usual PE class and Sakura wasn't quite thrilled about it. "Yeah well, I'll just be happy when this freakin' class is over." Sakura replied.

Once they were dressed, the girls and guys all headed out to the open field where their usual games of soccer and such took place. In the not to far-off distance Sakura could see their coach, along with a long line of kids following her.

"I wonder what that's all about." Sakura said to Ino.

"Hmmm…I don't know." Ino replied.

Their coach soon arrived to where they were standing, and the kids that were following her sat in the bleachers.

"Alright, today we're gonna mix it up a bit, today you guys are going to fight each other, one on one. I figured today would be perfect since I have to look after Iruka's class this period for him to attend to more important matters. So, you'll even have an audience." The coach said.

Her remark left everyone a bit stunned but ready to fight. Sakura was completely confident in her abilities and didn't fear anyone, "_This is gonna be a piece of cake!" _She thought.

That's when something blue caught the corner of her eye, and she looked over to see what it was, only to be completely left in shock. It was definitely him…Sasuke, the love of her life. He was sitting there with a blank stare and had his hands folded as usual.

She began to panic, "_Oh no, I can't fight in front of Sasuke! I'll make a complete fool out of myself!_"

"Alright, Yamanaka, Haruno, your up first." Said their coach, immediately striking fear into Sakura's heart.

"Come on Sakura, it'll be just like old times!" Ino said encouragingly, but Sakura wasn't so sure.

They both stood on the field, about six or seven feet apart, "_Damnit! Not only, does Sasuke have to watch me make a fool out of myself out here, but I also have to fight my best friend! Man, the only thing that could possibly make this worse would be if Naruto were here." _She thought her mind racing.

"Begin!" Yelled the coach.

Ino and Sakura began to circle each other, "_Okay just stay clam."_ Sakura thought, but before she even knew what was happening there was a kunai coming straight at her face.

She quickly side stepped to the left to avoid it, "You've gotten faster since last time Ino, I'm impressed." Sakura said.

"Why thank you, let's just hope you haven't gotten slower." Ino retorted.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me." Sakura said, and ran towards Ino.

When she was close enough Sakura swung her leg into a powerful kick in an attempt to hit the side of Ino's head, but she blocked it with her right arm. Sakura, thinking quickly, used her other foot to latch onto Ino's leg and send her to the ground. Ino hit the ground with a thud, and Sakura whipped around to see if Sasuke was looking, and saw that he looked mildly intrigued.

She quickly turned back around realizing that she had taken her eyes off of her opponent, but it was already too late. Sakura saw Ino's fist coming at her face, and got hit,sending her to the ground about a foot away from Ino.

"Awww…I'm sorry Sakura, but that was just too easy for me not to hit you right there." Ino said sarcastically. She was bent over with her hands on her knees, giving Sakura an innocent look.

"Oh it's okay Ino, I can take it, I'm just worried about you." Sakura bantered, sitting up, and wiping the dirt off of her cheek.

"Psh, you're worried about me? I think you've got it all wrong Sakura, I don't even have a scratch."

"You sure about that? I think you better look at that again."

Just then Ino felt something wet on her cheek, and then realized that it was blood. Sakura had gotten Ino so caught up in talking to her that she didn't realize when Sakura quickly threw a kunai at her.

"B-but how?" Ino demanded to know.

"You're not the only one whose speeds increased." Sakura said, with a devious smile on her face. She slowly rose to her feet, and got into her fighting stance, and Ino did the same.

Sakura charged at Ino yelling, and Ino stood there ready to defend against Sakura's blow, but Sakura wasn't one to get knocked down twice in one fight. When she got close enough, Sakura quickly got down to the ground and slid in between Ino's legs.

Before Ino even figured out what was going on, Sakura got to her feet and thrust her foot into Ino's back, sending her plummeting to the ground. Sakura could tell that she had hit Ino hard enough that she was immobile for at least a moment, which Sakura used to her advantage.

She quickly walked over to Ino, lifted her head up, put a kunai under her chin, and said "Check mate."

"Winner, Sakura Haruno!" Said their coach coming over to congratulate the winner, along with the rest of the class.

Sakura let go of Ino's head and helped her up. "Geeze, I didn't see that coming." Said the defeated girl.

Sakura just smiled at all the attention she was getting. She also felt all the eyes of the other class looking at her, and that's when she remembered him, and when he realized she was looking at him he just gave her a slight smile, which made her give him an even bigger smile.

"Alright guys, we'll finish this tomorrow, but for now let's go in." Said their coach, and the class began to walk towards the locker rooms.

Ino and Sakura began to walk back when Sasuke ran up on Sakura's left side.

"Nice fight you two." He said.

"Thanks Sasuke." Ino said, with a big smile.

"Good job Sakura." He said before running on ahead of them, and Sakura turned a completely new shade of bright red.

"Forget it Sakura, he's way out of your league." Ino said watching Sakura turn red.

"Oh yeah, and he's in yours?" She replied.

"I'm in everyone's league Sakura."

"Oh yeah right, whatever Ino." Sakura said, and karate chopped Ino in the back of the head, "You never know what might happen."

End Chapter 1

_Okay so I've had this story written up for a long time now, but I just today got it typed up, so I hope you all liked it! I have many more ideas for Naruto fan fic's so be on the look out and keep reading!_

_Blue-mage865_


End file.
